The Secrets of Gravity Falls
by accioshadowhunter
Summary: BILLDIP. What happens in Gravity Falls when Mabel finds out Bill and Dipper are dating. BoyxBoy, drabble. Reviews are appreciated, enjoy!
1. Coming for you

One- Coming for you

Disclaimer:

BoyxBoy. Don't like it, don't read it.

Rated T+ for later cursing and character death.

I do not own any of the characters or concepts from Gravity Falls. This work is purely my own. And this ship doesn't exist. I WISH THO.

Older!Dipper/Human!Bill- Relationship

Older!Mabel, Grown-up!Wendy, Stan

Enjoy, reviews are appreciated!

* * *

><p>"You're in love with me, Pine Tree," the demon growls. "I know you are." He cups the teenager's face in his hand. Dipper trembles. "I-I…I have n-no idea w-what y-you're talking about," the teenager replies. "Oh, you are, it's obvious." The demon presses a light kiss to Dipper's neck. The boy moans. "See? You are." The demon smiles devilishly. "F-fine, but what do you want to hear from me?" the boy says. "Nothing, just the sounds of your pleasure," Cipher trails a finger down the teen's jaw line, making him shudder. Dipper pulls the demon forward and kisses the corner of Bill's mouth, earning a groan from the demon. "Oh, but I think you love me too," Dipper whispers into the demon's ear and smirks. He feels a slight shudder come from Cipher. "No. I don't." The demon tries to argue. Dipper puts a hand on his heart and puts on a face of mock agony. "You wound me," he says. "Hey! That's my line!" "Not…Anymore," the teen whispers into the other's ear and earns a groan from him. Bill's had enough. He needed something to happen between them, Dipper was taunting and toying with him. The demon slammed his mouth against the teen's, earning an appreciative groan from the boy. Bill pressed at his mouth until it opened slightly, slipping his tongue inside. Dipper pressed Cipher against the wall, breaking for air. He trailed his mouth down the other's neck, ripping his shirt open, and bringing his lips back against the other's, hands exploring the demon's torso. Bill moaned, ripping Dipper's shirt open. They barely noticed the door slip open. "DIPPER?!" Mabel screamed, covering her mouth. Dipper's eyes flew open and he quickly pulled away from the demon. Eyes wide, Mabel stared at what was going on before her. Jeans unzipped, belts strewn across the floor, shirts ripped and discarded. Both men blushing madly. "W-WERE YOU J-JUST KISSING BILL?!" She shouts, and Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. "Shooting Star, listen," Bill tried to explain, but another shout cuts him off from downstairs. "Oh crap, Mabel, now you've done it," Dipper says, and cleans up the mess, hiding it under his bed, before grabbing a clean shirt for both him and Bill, pretending nothing ever happened. Stan storms into the room, seeing nothing abnormal. Both Bill and Dipper have glum expressions on their faces, hands in their pockets or on their hips. Dipper fixes his hat casually. "What the HELL was going on up here?" Stan says. "Nothing, honestly," Dipper says. "But-But-" Mabel tries to start, but Bill cuts her off. "It could've just been Shooting Star's active imagination again," he says, and looks pointedly at Mabel. "You can't always let your mind wander. I'm a DREAM demon, you realize that." Mabel nods. "EVERYONE, OUT!" Stan yells. "I need space to think." Dipper walks out of the room and grabs his vest. He walks out of the front door into the woods, the only thing that could clear his mind at the moment. As he ran, everything came back to him. Mabel had come so close to blowing the secret. Dipper felt like it was him against the world, but that was before Bill had shown up at the Mystery Shack door, asking for a job. He knew it was Cipher right from the start, but wouldn't say it until he got him alone. He'd admitted Bill's new body was too damn attractive. Windswept blonde hair that covered his eyes, the tips dyed black, black dress pants that were tight in all the right places, gold patterned vest, and long-sleeved dress shirt that accented his slim figure. All Dipper knew was that Bill was his first male crush. After Wendy, he'd just given up, locking himself away in his room, not socializing with anyone but Soos, Mabel, and Stan (barely). After Wendy left for college this year, Dipper honestly had nothing else to do except sulk and try to write in his journal. He'd solved who the author's apprentice was, but he just never came around to the conclusion about who the author was. Since then, he'd grown into a tall, lanky teen, with some muscle building up in his arms (finally). He'd messed around with his hair for a while, until finally settling for keeping it long. As he leaned against a pine tree, he noticed something gold sitting in the tree branches. It was a piece of gold scroll. He climbed the tree with ease and sat on the branch the note was on. He read it in the safety of pine needles and sap.<p>

I'm coming for you, Pine Tree. Wherever you may be.

It was obviously from Cipher. Besides Mabel, who even uses gold scrolls to write on? And who else calls him Pine Tree? He tucked the note in his pocket and began running deeper into the forest. Little did he know, someone was watching him.

….

As the girl crouched in the shadows, she watched the intriguing boy run deeper into the woods, her territory. No other demon could stop her now. She changed into her red silk dress that hugged her host body's figure and strode out of the brush, dusting herself off, and stood right in front of the boy, blocking his path. His eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks. "W-Wendy…?" He whispered, and sized the girl up. He was obviously taken aback, though the demon couldn't tell why. Was it the dress? Oh, she KNEW not to wear this one! "W-Whaaa? What are you d-doing here? I thought you left for college…" Oh, that's why. "I did, but I came back to see you," she said, and winked. The boy stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Oh…" he said, and she strode closer. He backed away, climbing a tree. It isn't like her to act like this, he thinks. He then sat, perched in the shadows. "Why? I thought you hated me." "Listen, er- um…" "You forgot my NAME?" He shouts. "N-No, I-I t-totally r-remember it…" She trailed off. He pulls a dagger out of his pocket. "Then you're not Wendy." He says, and does something completely unexpected. He stabs her, and lets her die in front of him. Then he walks away, into the arms of another demon.

….

Bill kisses Dipper's neck, and the boy sighs. "What were you thinking, Pine Tree? You could have been killed!" Bill says, and Dipper whimpers. "I was embarrassed Mabel caught us, so I ran to the only place I could think of, and then I got lost," he explains. "Where were you trying to go?" The demon asks. "I was going to your house, but y'know, another demon found me." Cipher blushes. "So THAT'S who you killed," he says, starting the conversation again. "Mhmm." "You do know that she can't die, and neither can her host body," the demon explains. "Yeah, but I wish I'd killed the demon. What type was she, anyways?" "A persuasion demon, and by the way, can basically mess with anyone's mind." "Well she didn't mess with mine." "Probably because you love me, Pine Tree." "Sure. I guess." "No, I'm serious. If you love a demon, no other demon can hurt you except the one." "Really? And does that go for demons with humans as well?" "We're immortal, Dipper. No humans can hurt us." "Okay." "Were you planning something?" "Maybe."


	2. Ripping out pages

Two- Ripping out pages

Disclaimer:

BoyxBoy.

Rated T+ for later cursing and character death.

I do not own any of the characters or concepts from Gravity Falls. This work is purely my own. And this ship doesn't exist in the show. I WISH THO.

Older!Dipper/Human/Fluffy!Bill- Relationship

Older!Mabel, Grown-up!Wendy, Stan, Older!Soos

**Author's note: Guys I'm so sorry I haven't posted, I just got really busy with schoolwork and daily activities, but break started today, so hopefully I'll post daily if I can, or every few days. Special thanks to my first reviewers (BookwormQueen1234, who persuaded me to make this not just a one-shot, and catspats31, who helped me with some dialogue/and redundant errors, THANK YOU!), my first followers to the story (BookwormQueen1234, mangalover31993, paipai13, Sky the Red-Bellied Macaw, and MysteryWriter36), and my first favorites (paipai13, Sky the Red-Bellied Macaw). I REALLY appreciate it, since this is my first fic. If there's anything you want me to add/do, just leave a review. Thanks guys.**

As Mabel shuffled through the Shack, she thought about what she had seen earlier that week. It wasn't a dream, she knew that. But she had to protect Dipper's reputation. Mabel sat down in a gaggle of tourists and pondered over her thoughts. Ever since Wendy had left, she knew it was hard on him. She had held him the nights he'd cried into her shoulder, and she knew he knew that what he'd been dreaming for with Wendy was over. But once Dipper had figured out that he loved Wendy in a brotherly way and he wasn't really into girls anymore, Mabel had been there for him. As he sat insecurely in the audience, she watched curiously. He looked dazed, like he was dreaming. More like daydreaming, she thought. She fiddled with the fringe on her pastel sweater, scanning the audience for possible crushes, when her eyes rested on someone she'd never seen before. It was a girl, about her age, with wavy dirty blond hair, ends dyed blue, and a short blue skater dress. She was staring at Dipper._ Holy shit, who is she? And why is she staring at my brother?_ Mabel questioned, and walked over to the girl. "I'm Mabel, what's your name?" She said loudly, and the girl looked up from the back of Dipper's head. "Oh, it's Chryss," the girl replied, and hid her face in her hands. She peeked through the gaps in her fingers to look at Dipper again.

"Why are you staring at him?" Mabel asks.

"Oh, well, um…"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Yeah," she laughs shakily.

"Well, I wouldn't. He's into guys."

"How do you know?" A shocked expression creeps onto Chryss' face.

"He's my brother…"

"Oh."

"Yeah. He already has a boyfriend anyways, so it's no use."

"It's okay, I've had my eyes on someone else as well."

"Who?" Mabel asks, curious.

"His name is Bill, I think."

"It's funny you say that, that's the person my brother's dating," Mabel lets out nervously. She laughs shakily.

"Oh, jeez. It seems I'm attracted to gay guys," Chryss says, and laughs.

Mabel joins in. "Don't worry, I've been through that faze."

"Do you have any advice for picking the right guys?"

"Honestly, just find someone with the same interests as you. You've got the pretty part down, so I don't think you have to worry."

Chryss blushes. "Thanks," she says.

"Seriously, though, what are your interests? I can get you the perfect guy."

"Fashion, skating, music, the arts, and there's a lot more."

Mabel rolls the description over in her head for a minute. "I've got it!" She practically yells. People look around, but when they realize its Mabel, they smile and turn back to the so-called "exhibit".

She starts up again. "His name is Jared, and he's over in the corner, with blonde hair and the skateboard by his side."

Chryss looks at him. "Wow, you are good. I'll probably need you again soon. I didn't seem to catch your name, what is it?"

"Mabel."

"Nice to meet you, Mabel. I'll keep in touch." Chryss slips a piece of paper with her number in Mabel's hand. She stands and waves, and then walks away.

_Why are girls so suddenly attracted to my brother?_ Is the thought Mabel leaves the Shack with.


	3. You never learn

Three- You never learn

Disclaimer:

BoyxBoy.

Rated T+ for later cursing and character death.

I do not own any of the characters or concepts from Gravity Falls. This work is purely my own. And this ship doesn't exist in the show. I WISH THO.

Older!Dipper/Human!Bill- Relationship

Older!Mabel, Grown-up!Wendy, Stan, Older!Soos

**Author's note: Just for fun, I'd thought I'd post two chapters on both the twins. Enjoy guys, reviews can be used for suggestions for new chapters, or just to say you like the story (both really help me continue). Ily guys, thx for ur support!**

"I'm cold," Dipper complained, hugging himself. "Just wait til we get there," Mabel responded.

"Mabel, seriously. If this was SO important, couldn't I have grabbed my vest before we left?"

"…Dipper, you're wearing your vest." Mabel starts to laugh.

"Oh, shit. Great. Now I'm an idiot."

"Yup. Okay, now stand there. And you can undo your blindfold."

Dipper starts to get nervous. As he undoes the knot in his blindfold, his hands shake. He takes it off and bunches it up. He blinks to adjust his eyes and finds an arcade in front of him. _That's why it's cold_, he thinks, and runs to Fight Fighters. Even though he had had a bad experience with that game, he still loved to play it. He found himself playing two rounds until a challenger stepped to the player two console. "Who do you like to play as?" The voice, sounding female, asked. "Oh, um, Rumble McSkirmish. Why?" Dipper questioned, and looked at the challenger. His jaw dropped, and so did hers. "Dipper?" She asked. It was a redheaded, tall girl, with a plaid button-down blouse and muddy boots. "Wendy!" He said, and she lit up. "Dude, how are you? You've changed, like, so much!" She says, and he breaks out into his own grin. "Me? What about YOU? You're eighteen! You're in freaking college!"

"Well, yeah, but college isn't really all it's said it is. It's more like a boarding school."

"Technically it is one…"

Wendy laughs and ruffles his hair. "That's what I've been missing all summer," she says and gets back to the game.

Dipper smiles. "Honestly, this has been the most eventful summer for me. I can't even begin to understand how it got this complicated."

"Same, dude. I found a boyfriend, I got into a college, I'm taking classes. It's all a lot."

"Well, yeah, I sorta kinda found a boyfriend too," Dipper says quietly.

"Dude, that's awesome, as long as you're happy. And as long as you're here, I won't be worried."

"You worry about me?"

"Well yeah, you're like my little brother, even more than all my other brothers."

"Wendy, I'm fifteen. I'm fine. I can take care of myself, you know," Dipper says and laughs, winning the game round.

Wendy joins in, starting a new round. "Yeah, I know, man. But I do worry."

….

As they play the game, Mabel and Bill watch from behind another game. "Are you sure he's still not into her, Shooting Star?" Bill asks, nervous. "Trust me Bill, he cried into my shoulder the whole time he confessed he was gay to me. I think I'd know if he was into her." Mabel replies, watching the two teens play and smiling. "I'm gonna go get him, I think it's a little late," she says, yawning. "Okay, I'll stay here," Bill replies. He better not be into her, or I'll kill her, Bill thinks.

….

"Dipper, it's late, we have to go," Mabel says. "Okay, fine Mabel, you win. I am actually tired," Dipper says, and Wendy laughs. "It was good seeing you, man," she says and hugs him, ruffling his hair. "Bye Wendy," the twins say in unison as they leave. The one thought on Dipper's mind when he leaves is how she even got out of college to see him.


End file.
